Sugar Rush, then Crash
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: Rukia stops by Ichigo's house on Halloween, she goes trick or treating with Ichigo and his sisters, what happens when she has to much candy?


A/N: So, I just came back from trick or treating a few hours ago and started this, lol yes I'm in highschool and I do that. Anyways a halloween oneshot of Ichigo x Rukia! Enjoy!

Rukia was walking down the street staring at all the kids in weird costumes. She walked to Ichigo's house and knocked on the door, Yuzu answered, she was wearing a Little Bo Peep outfit. Rukia stared at her quizically.

"Hello Rukia! Ichigo was just about to take Karin and I trick or treating!"

"Trick….or…treating?"

"I'll get Ichigo! Be right back!"

Yuzu ran up the stairs yelling Ichigo's name, he came down and looked very _handsome_. He was Dracula, he had fangs and all the works.

"Hey, Midget."

"Ichigo, what's halloween?"

"Come in I'll explain."

Rukia walked in trying not to stare at how hot he looked, she sat down on the couch as he

explained what it was about, she stopped him as he said something about dressing up and candy.

"Woah, woah, so it's a holiday where dress up in cool outfits and get free candy?"

"If you put it that way, yes."

"I'm going to need a costume."

"Uh, well where are you gonna get it from?"

"Don't worry I have my ways, be right back, c'mon on Yuzu!"

"Uh, OK?"

About 5 minuets later, Rukia came back, she wore knee high boots, on of Yuzu's black puffy

skirts (dress up), a spaghetti strap shirt that was black and a pair of Karin's black and white fingerless gloves. To top it all off she wore the demon wings from Karin's costume last year. She had applied a thick layer of eyeliner, and she spun around.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"Good! So lets go get free candy!"

"Uh….OK…"

She practically dragged Ichigo out the door, Yuzu stared at her older twin who just shrugged. Rukia had a knack for picking out house that gave out a lot of candy, after one hour, their bags where practically full, but they still had a hour left!

"Rukia, I think that's enough candy…."

"No, I need more if it'll last me the night!"

"Trust me, you'll have a stomach ache."

"Oh your such a worry wort!"

"Whatever you say."

"Rukia, I think Ichigo may be right."

"Yeah, what Yuzu and Ichigo said."

Karin had her hands behind her head, she wore a pair of biker shorts with a black mini skirt and shirt with a skull on it saying 'Are you trying to piss me off?' and of course the classic mohawk. Rukia stared at them as if she was offended, her hands on her heart and she gasped.

"What!? This is NOT enough candy!"

"Fine, suit yourself, so we'll go for thirty more minuets, 'kay?"

"An hour."

"Thirty-five."

"Fourty."

"Deal."

"Yes! Now lets go!"

She whipped out a new bag, and of course within those fourty minuets she filled it up, when they back to Ichigo's she darted up the stairs to his room.

"So, Ichigo, what are going to do in your room, _alone _with Rukia?"

"Karin you're a pervert."

"No, you the one whose alone with the oppisite sex in your room not me."

"Shut it."

Ichigo walked up to his room, finding Rukia shoving about 5 candies into her mouth at once. She looked drunk, it was pretty much a sugar rush.

"Ichigo! Guess what!?"

"Uh, what?"

"I don't know! But this candy is sooo good!"

"How much did you eat?"

"Like….78…79…100!"

"Within, five minuets of being home you comsumed that much?"

"Uh-huh!"

"…"

"Uh, I-Ichigoooo…I don't feell so hot…"

"I told you that you'd get a stomach ache."

She looked like she had turned green.

"Gonna…puke…"

"Rukia, go into the bathroom and do that not here."

"I'm so hyper though!"

"Rukia, give me your candy, you don't need anymore."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Rukia Kuchiki, give me your candy right now, or I'll tell your brother."

"Tell him I don't care!"

"Fin- Rukia!"

She puked all over his floor, he smacked his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, wait is there….crap I'm allergic to yogos!"

"You ate something that you were allergic to?"

"I wasn't trying too! Its just I got so caught in this whole dress up and get candy thing I didn't notice! Are you mad at me??"

"No, it is after all your first halloween, so I can't be mad at you. Now help me clean up the mess."

"Yes, Ichigo…"

They cleaned up and Rukia brushed her teeth and changed into some PJs, and plopped down on Ichigo's bed.

"Rukia go to your guest room if your tired."

"To lazy to moveee."

"Fine I'll carry you."

"Eh!?"

He picked her up bridal style and took her to her room guest room, she was of course as red as a hot tamale. Of course Ichigo being the 'stud' he is, tripped, he tripped on a piece of pape and Rukia, went flying.

"Iiichiigo!"

"Ow!"

She fell safly onto the bed and he fell right on top of, lips meeting for a good 3 seconds before

she shoved him off. She was redder then a twizzler, stuttering as she spoke.

"I-idiot!"

"….It was a accident!"

"Whatever!"

"Zip it, Midget!"

"Jerk!"

"Small fry!"

"Why you…you…jerk! You think your better then everyone just because your so strong and muscular- I uhhh…."

"What? Finish what you were gonna say."

"N-nothing!"

"Then maybe this will change your mind."

"N-n-n-n-nani!?"

He kissed her causing her to nearly pass out and she threw a fit.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's just a way of showing love."

He winked and left, Rukia turned a pretty pink and yelled out to him.

"W-well it's a pretty stupid way to show it, Baka!"

She heard him snickering as he shut his door.

'_That self-centered jerk, but I still really _love _him..'_

Rukia fell asleep after the suger rush, then crash, dreaming of candy corn and chocolates, oh and most importantly a certin Strawberry

**Behind the scenes….**

Benehime: *yawn* 20 hours of sleep a week isn't healthy.

Rukia: Ichigo is a AMAZING kisser!

Benehime: Rub it in why don'cha….-.-"

Rukia: Ok, Ichigo is such a AMAZING kisser, he's so talented at it.

Benehime: That's it…*steals Rukia's candy*

Rukia: AHHH, WAIT!

A/N: *yawn* I'm drained, I had a suger rush then I crashed, so anyways Happy Halloween, hope you had fun! Bye~


End file.
